1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hot asphalt spreading machine for the pouring and spreading of hot asphalt in an even and uniform manner on to a roof surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of hot asphalt to roof tops has always been a time consuming and tedious chore, with the hot asphalt being normally spread unevenly on roof tops to thereby cause an excessive waste of time and materials. At the present time, hot asphalt is normally dumped on the top of the roof in a predetermined location and then must be spread by means of hand rakes or mops so that, in order to assure a minimum thickness completely covering the roof top, it is virtually impossible to avoid the application of too much asphalt with the asphalt being applied in non-consistent thickness.